As a digital camera converts an analog image to a digital image for use, the digital camera has functions of stabilizing an image signal, electronic zooming and automatic adjustment, which are difficult to realize in a conventional analog environment. Further, due to advancement in low-power technology for circuits, digital cameras are getting smaller.
In recent years, digital cameras have often been produced and sold as separate types of products, while digital cameras have been increasingly attached to mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, PDAs, and notebooks.
A digital camera installed in a mobile terminal includes, as a camera system, which is a critical part thereof, automatic adjustment devices for Automatic Focus (AF) adjustment, Automatic Exposure (AE) adjustment, and Automatic White Balance (AWB) adjustment to obtain an optimal image from an input image.
Although an AF adjustment function is an important function that directly affects image quality, in practice, an AF adjustment function achieved by a mobile terminal has inferior performance to an AF adjustment function of a digital camera released as a standalone product.
Accordingly, the present specification aims to propose a method for improving an AF adjustment function achieved by a mobile terminal.